Dancing with the Devil
by spiraledthoughts
Summary: "A night club, a dance hall and a bordello. A kingdom of night time pleasures, where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld." A dance with the devil herself was all it took for Sebastian to know that as he was auditioning for the the role of Christian, he's already got more than what he bargained for. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I've tried getting another shot in writing another Sebtana story just before our school starts again. Reviews from you guys would definitely be lovely.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and the movie mentioned below.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Santana is now a third year in college, only a year left before the long-awaited graduation. Not that she'd care anyway. Her ambitions seem to drift far from her as she speaks. She sighs; this was nowhere near the image she had in mind when she left Lima and went on her own to New York. Her destiny is for fame and fortune, the glamorous lifestyle that only befits her is waiting out here, waiting for her to uncover, but how come she can't seem to grasp it?

Ever since arriving in New York, she quickly started and went around auditioning for productions she never even heard about. But thing have gotten pretty messy after winging some of the auditions(believing that part of getting accepted is use her female wiles and not actually "audition") so she decided not to burst in at moment's notice after the incident. She got kicked out after her attempt of seduction when she found out that the producer was playing for the other team and her tactics wouldn't work on him.

What ticked her off is when he called her _talentless _since she couldn't even talent properly and stooped so low. Enraged, she turned around and lifts up a chair to throw him at him screaming, "TALENTLESS?! You wouldn't know talent even if hits you in the face! I suggest you take back your words before I unleash Auntie Snix and ends you!"

Well that didn't work out the way she had hoped to.

* * *

Santana leaned back into the red velvet sofa placed at the center of the enormous library of NYU. She stared back into the pristine chandeliers embossed with golden intricate decorations hung above her and wondered just where the hell did she mess up.

Suddenly her mind snapped back to reality as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and found a beaming blonde staring back at her.

"Hey Sannie!" the girl greeted.

"Ashley? What are you doing here? I thought you're not going to be back until Sunday." Santana blinked, obviously confused.

"Ignoring the fact you're not really the most welcoming friend as I would've hoped you'd be," the blonde pouted. "Clearly I came back earlier to check up on you, I guess I'd better return home then!"

"Oh come on Ash, I really, really missed you! It was your fault anyway, why didn't you call me?" Santana grabbed her friend, trying to appease her. She was joking, but the pout her friend had pulled made her feel guilty. It has been months since they've seen each other. As much as she didn't want to admit it she missed her best friend like crazy.

"I saw this online," Ashley began rummaging through her bag, "and immediately thought of you. I'm sure you'd be thrilled!" Then she handed Santana several papers with casting call details printed on it.

Santana tried hard not to roll her eyes, "_Oh great, not another audition to fuck up!" _she thought. But mentally kicked herself for even thinking of rejecting her best friend that made her way just to help her pursue her 'non-existential' (as her dad would like to call it) dreams. She pursed her lips into a thin line to control herself from forming a frown that seems to show automatically.

Santana wasn't exactly ecstatic to audition again after the last one that made her black out with rage, she tried to keep her profile low for now and waited for her 'scandal' to die down first.

"I cannot see the enthusiasm anywhere! Come on, try this one for me? Consider this one as a payback for the exceptionally long, tormenting travel I had to go through just for you." The blond flashed her puppy dog eyes to Santana knowing she couldn't fight this one.

"Oh, fine! I'll do it for you!" Santana agreed right away, knowing she couldn't get away with those eyes haunting her.

Ever since she met Ashley, she had left the Queen Bitch throne and softened up, much to her dismay. Ashley wasn't exactly the best influence around, but that girl kept her grounded and sane. She is probably the reason Santana hadn't dropped out of college yet.

"Yes! I knew you couldn't resist me!" Ashley suddenly hugged her, making Santana falter from where she was standing.

"You're such a sly bitch Ash, making me guilty was one of your plans wasn't it?" Santana smirked, crossing her arms above her chest.

"I don't what you're talking about." Ashley whistled and tried not to look her in the eye.

"You're a bad liar, you know that?" Santana raised her eyebrows at her.

"And you love me anyway."

"So let me get a look first before considering it." She took the paper from Ashley's hand and read the details written on it.

Santana's eyes grew wide when she saw the title of the show, then she looked up to the blonde's face expectantly and saw the mischievous smile on it.

"NO-"

"YES!" The blonde jumped excitedly.

"This is perfect Ashley!" Santana hugged Ashley once again, jumping and screaming, both overflowing with excitement. "How'd you know I want this?"

"We are best friends, remember? You'll make the perfect the Satine!"

After reading all that she needed to know, Santana wore that confident smirk on her face. She was determined to get that role and nothing can stop her this time.

* * *

**Hey guys! So what do you think? Have you guessed the title of the play they were doing?**

**Reviews are always welcome. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews I received! All of you are lovely people.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the movie mentioned below.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sebastian was in Central park, sitting idly at its stone benches as he waited for Nick who forcibly made him come and wait for him there.

He grumbled silently, he doesn't like to be kept waiting. He isn't in the mood to socialize right now (which rarely ever happens) and being there isn't helping him. He is supposed to be in his comfy bed sleeping right now; instead, he got a massive headache waiting for an ignorant friend that doesn't even give two shits about how he loathes being disturbed in his sleep.

_"Remind yourself again why you're still friends with that guy?"_

* * *

_Earlier.._

Saturday; it is one of those days that Sebastian likes to sleep in late after partying all night at some club he doesn't even remember going to. He stays in a deep slumber until-God-knows-how many-centuries-have-passed, but he can't seem to do that when all the phones at his house keeps on ringing. First was cellphone that wouldn't shut up, so he turned it off and hopped back to bed. Then his home phone went nuts.

_"Why can't this guy take a hint?"_

Eventually he gave up sleeping altogether and answered the phone. He wanted to give the sick bastard a piece of his mind.

"What do you fucking want?" Sebastian growled over the phone.

"Jesus Christ Sebastian! Its 4 in the afternoon and you're still in bed?"

"Nick, I should have known you were the asshole that kept calling me, what's your problem?"

"Just meet me in the Central Park okay? I really need your help with this one."

* * *

And now here he was, sitting and wondering Nick has gotten himself into again.

"Sebastian!"

The brunette turned his head to see Nick running towards him holding a bunch of thick booklets.

As soon as Nick stood before him Sebastian blurted out, "Whatever it is, I'm not doing it."

He saw Nick's face fell as he heard those words and suddenly there were strong grips around his arms that had enough force to crush them.

"Can't you please hear me out first?" the desperation was evident on his voice.

"Fine, I'll hear you out, but this better not be some crazy shit you pulled like last time."

* * *

_Sebastian together with his group of friends had gone to skiing trip during their holiday break. On the last night of their stay there it was reported that there was an incoming snowstorm near the area. They decided to throw a after instead inside their cabin. After playing a bunch of truth or dare games and drinking shots, Sebastian got too drunk for his own good that he was convinced by Nick to run out on the snow BUCK NAKED. He then passed out in the garden after 2 minutes. He got sick right after and was bedridden for 2 weeks._

_After that incident Sebastian was sure his friends were never going to let him live it down as long as he lives. He swore to himself that he'll never go to a drinking party with Nick ever again._

* * *

"I get to be an assistant director for an upcoming production!" Nick's eyes were gleaming in delight as he announced his news.

"And this involves me, how?" Sebastian retorted sarcastically. He didn't think this was announcement was that important for his beauty sleep to be interrupted.

"I need you to audition and get the leading role."

"Wait, what?"

"Your amazing theatrical talents will be my ticket to become a permanent staff on their production team! I'm begging you Sebby! This will be the last favor I'll ask of you!" Nick was already clinging on his arms like a child and wouldn't budge.

"Hey! Get off of me! Aren't you supposed to be a 22 year old male adult?" Sebastian tried shaking him off his arm but Nick was practically glued there. "As true as words are about my talent, you can't really convince just by clinging into my arm like that, so please, act like your age and get the fuck off me."

"I'm only letting you go if you said you'll audition!"

"This is getting ridiculous, let me go already!"

"But you're perfect for this role Sebastian! I just need you to go and try for me please? This will be the last thing I'll ask of you ever again! I'll delete the skiing trip photos if you do this!

Sebastian stopped for a minute and pondered on what his friend had offered, he'll be forever free from that horrendous  
nightmare and this was a chance he'll never pass off.

"….fine. The photos must be destroyed after this alright?"

"Ah Sebby I love youuuuuuuuuuuu! ~" Nick was giving Sebastian his signature bear hugs after he heard his approval. "Here, I already got your script ready and highlighted the song and lines you'll need. The audition is tomorrow and I swear to god if you don't come I'll have that pictures from that skiing trip be known to the public." Nick immediately ran off before Sebastian could say a word.

Sebastian wasn't too happy about how this situation had favored Nick, but right now he'll have to go without a choice. He was getting bored of his nightly routine of partying anyway, he wanted to come on stage and perform again. He missed the feeling of being on stage and performing just for the heck of it.

He skimmed through the script and his eyes landed on the title:

MOULIN ROUGE: 'Believe In Truth, Beauty, Freedom, and above all things, Love'

* * *

**So, how do you guys like the story so far? Sebtana interaction would be present in the next chapter, I promise.**

**Reviews are always welcome. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Announcement!**

MOULIN ROUGE PRODUCTIONS:There will a call-back for the role of Satine and Christian. The venue is still the same location. Friday, 3PM.

"You're fucking kidding me", Santana growled as she read the announcement posted in front of her as she read it for the nth time.

"It isn't actually that bad Sannie, at least they haven't rejected you yet", Ashley put her arm around Santana's shoulder, rubbing them slowly in attempt to soothe her.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Are you actually trying to comfort me with those words? Because believe me, I can do better than that and that's something coming from a bitch like me". She swatted Ashley's arm around her and walked to her next class. She then heard a chuckle not far behind her. "Hey, I heard that!"

Ashley ran to catch up with her. Santana was walking faster than usual, clearly intending on leaving Ashley behind, she seemed obviously pissed. "I was only kidding! Geez, since when did you became such a sour puss? Come on, clearly you're better than that. I didn't raise you to be a quitter!" She was flailing her arms around for emphasis.

Santana turned her back and faced too-loud-for-her-own good best friend, "You certainly didn't raise me, thanks for pointing out the obvious. But I never mentioned quitting, I've worked my ass off for that audition and a their little call-back won't affect me, I'm pretty sure I am THE Satine they were looking for. Those guys really needed to have their eyes checked."

"Ever thought about maybe it was Christian they have problems with? Oh! I forgot to mention this to you, but I dropped by one hour earlier before your audition for Satine and apparently the audition for Christian was still ongoing. And goodness was that place smokin'! You wouldn't believe the amount of man-candy I have feasted my eyes upon. Make you sure grab one for me okay?"

"Oh please, I could care less about those things for now, when I get famous, hundreds of guys will be eating at the palm of my hand, not that there isn't any one right now willing to," She winked at Ashley, chuckling in response.

"You're such a tease!" Ashley slapped Santana's arm playfully. "Please try hard not to seduce those guys okay? I can't have you suddenly be thrown out again ."

"Yes, yes. I know. I learned my lesson." Santana was shaking her head, frowning at the memory. "But really, how was I to know that their director was gay anyway? I could've sworn he gave off some very straight vibes when I saw him. If I didn't know any better I was fucking sure he was checking out my ass that time. I can't blame him though, even if I were a gay guy I'd check out my ass too. No booty can match mine anyway."

Just as Ashley was about to say something back in return, the bell rang, indication that they were late for their class.

"Let's go, I'm really not in the mood for Mrs. Benson to unleash hell upon us so early in the morning." Ashley was already tugging Santana's sleeves as they walked down the hallway.

* * *

"NICK!" A door slammed open, revealing one Sebastian Smythe with a frown on his face.

Then there was Nick, standing half-naked clad only in his boxers, in the middle of undressing.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, while his dark-haired friend practically scrambled around his room to cover himself up and tripping by his bedside in the process.

"Seriously Sebastian, does it really hurt to knock?" Nick raised his head up, trying to save of what is left of his dignity, while miserably failing to do so. Clearly everything has been seeped out considering he fell flat on his face only in his boxers. His mischievous best friend witnessing the whole thing isn't really helping him in any way, he can only wish that commemorating the event by taking pictures hasn't struck Sebastian's mind yet.

"Well using your lock would be a good start." Sebastian leaned against the door.

"Point taken, what made you come here anyway? It's not every day I see you dropping by here; you hate my room, and you said that it smells like stale cheese in here." He hoisted himself up, trying to look for clean clothes on the floor.

"Yes and it still smells like that if you weren't aware. But let's not talk about that shall we?" Sebastian then grabbed something from his jeans pocket and began to unfold a paper. "Care to explain what this is all about?" He held out in his hand the callback poster for Moulin Rouge that was posted in their school's bulletin board.

"What are you talking about?" Nick scrunched up his face in confusion as he began to read the paper.

"This 'callback' wasn't part of the deal, do you exactly expect me to come up and go there again?" Sebastian crossed his arms, wearing a disapproving look on his face.

"I wasn't exactly updated on this outcome, all I know was the competition between the two lead roles have been pretty fierce and the judges had a hard time choosing among you guys. And another thing, you were actually the crowd's favorite. So please make it sure that you come, those pictures won't delete themselves you know. Besides, aren't you interested in seeing the ladies auditioning for Satine?" Nick then picked up a blue cotton shirt strewn on his floor that seemed clean and wore it.

As Nick mentioned the ladies, it was as if something has clicked inside Sebastian's mind that got his gears running. All of a sudden Sebastian wore this devious little smile on his face. He was being pushed into this kind of thing anyway; he might as well enjoy it. "Well if you insist Duval, I might as well personally greet these 'ladies' myself. If you know what I mean." He winked at Nick.

Nick then noticed the smile Sebastian was wearing. Now if any of his friends saw that, they only knew that Sebastian was practically plotting something that will only lead to trouble. "Uh-oh, I don't like that smile you're wearing Sebby. You better not do anything stupid while I'm there."

Sebastian chuckled, "I don't know what you're talking about Nick, and I'll have you know that all of my actions are all carefully laid out and planned ahead of time, so doing something stupid is out of the question. And now if you'll excuse me I must get ready for my audition." Sebastian was already striding out of the bedroom, closing the door after him.

Nick was left inside the room, wearing the most dumbfounded look on his face. "Jesus, what have I done?"

* * *

Santana was already heading down the hallway, running late for the audition because apparently picking out your outfit right before the audition was the worst thing she had ever decided in her entire life. As she turned into a corner she bumped into another body that was seemingly running late as well, and she found herself falling flat on her butt. "You've got two eyes moron, why don't you go use them properly?" Santana held her nose, the bump was pretty hard, since her face met the hard chest of some douche bag that wasn't looking. She had no time for chitchat right now, but she was fucking pissed.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's not like I've been using them properly as much as you had. Why don't YOU watch where you're going?"

The sarcastic tone coming from the guy pricked Santana's ears. She knew that voice anywhere, even if the memory goes way back in high school. She didn't want to think of all people to meet in NYU, it would have to be _him_.

"Silly me, I didn't know meerkats were supposed to be blind as a bat anyway. What are you doing here Smythe, running out of easy fuck in the bars?" Santana snorted, she just can't step away from this easily, even if it meant being late for the audition, at least, not with _him_ being the other party.

"Shaqueera? Funny finding you here, didn't know you have enough IQ to even step in this place, especially with your poor education background." Sebastian countered back, he was taken aback to find _her_ in here, of all places. But he wasn't going to show her that, he wasn't affected by her sudden appearance in any way. At least he hoped his face didn't give that expression.

Santana rolled her eyes, "I have no time for this Smythe, I have an audition to go to. Now go do me a favor and please disappear from my face immediately." She went and held the door leading to the auditorium. But the tall figure hovered behind her, she didn't like being followed. "Look, I'm only going to say this twice-", she turned around to meet his face, but was surprised to see his chest in front of her that seemed too close for her liking.

He leaned close to her face and whispered. "I would if I wanted to Satan, but as it turns out, you're not the only one coming for the audition. Let's hope you wouldn't make a fool of yourself now, shall we?"

* * *

**A/N: **

**So they finally met huh? **

**Hello guys! I know this update have taken too long to publish. But well, you know, I suddenly had this stupid idea to scratch the whole chapter off and replace it with this. Then came writer's block and reality got in the way as well. I just hope I did some justice in keeping them close in their character. **

**This chapter is also dedicated to my friend Jazz. Hello dear! :D I finally updated. Thank you for all the support. I wouldn't find myself finishing this chapter without your enthusiasm. I hope you like this though D: **

**I'm so excited for the next chapter. The judges definitely have something up their sleeve for this callback.**

**Reviews are love, my dears. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Friendly reminder: Listen to Gotan Project - Milonga De Mi Amor while reading and you'll know what I'm talking about.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Alright ladies, stand in line on the stage. The callback will start any minute now. Gentlemen, please follow suit and stand adjacent in line with the ladies", a guy with a bushy beard and a neon beanie was clapping his hands to get the attention of the crowd, motioning them to move.

Santana went ahead and stood beside the ladies already on the stage. She focused herself to ignore the fact that the Twink is now standing in the same room as her.

The shrill voice of a woman suddenly snapped her back to reality as she realized that the audition was about to start. "I know that a lot of you are wondering and pissed why we just couldn't make our damn minds and pick out the leading roles. It was actually a close fight between all of you, and we wanted to do a little experiment to see how far your talents will go." A little chubby woman was speaking in front of them, standing behind what Santana presumed to be the judges' table.

"This pairing will be all about chemistry. If we're going to make this pairing work, you need to make the audience feel sparks fly between you guys. I expect nothing less. After all, most of you are here because one of the guests for the premiere is a very famous talent scout, your one way ticket to stardom. Don't mess this one up."

The guy with the bushy beard spoke again, "And what better way to exude chemistry by using tango?" He then proceeded to snap his fingers as the spotlight was suddenly directed on them. "It'll be easy, just dance along with the music as your partner changes in rotation. From there we will choose who gets the role".

Santana smiled at this. Dancing tango is similar to portraying sex, things which she is both good at. She knows how to dance tango like the back of her hand, even if her partners couldn't keep up with her, her skills will lead them.

As they all started to move towards each other, she noticed Sebastian at the other side of the line, staring at her, with glinting emerald eyes that mirrors mischief, and playfulness in them. She didn't want to know. When their eyes have met, he immediately sent a flirty wink on her way. She frowned and rolled her eyes at that, she really can't stand the guy, or at least the churning on the pit of her stomach that made its way on her body again. She doesn't even know what that means.

She then faced her partner, an over-all look at the guy and with an eyebrow raised, she definitely liked what she saw. He was of slightly built, tall guy with green eyes. And what she liked most is that this shade of green is completely different from _his._

The music started and the stage went dim, the strip lights were the only ones illuminating them with a deep shade of red. As the music went on with each beat they strutted whilst taking one step closer to each of their partner. She lifted her hand and let it rest on the blade of his left shoulder. He held her close and put his hand on her waist as they began dancing.

Santana inwardly took note of how hot this guy's muscles were as she held them firmly. And then she noticed how refined his jaw lines are and the structure of his nose, which made resembles that of the Greek gods she used to see and read about during high school. _"Wanky"_, she thought to herself. The guy seemed to reciprocate her gaze and eyed her appreciatively with the same amount of fervor she has been giving him.

But all thoughts have long been obliterated from her when she heard a flirty giggle among their group. She furrowed her brows when she saw that it was Sebastian's partner who made the noise. Nobody could explain how dark her face had become as he went on and on leaning too closely to the redhead and whispering some things she could only presume as cheesy pick-up lines that only work on drunks.

She couldn't even explain how she sensed her body begun to relax when the first track ended and Sebastian pulled away from the slutty redhead that wouldn't stop ogling him. As the second track started, they rotated and each stepped away to face their new partners. The rest of the dance seemed like a blur, Santana doesn't really remember much of how the rest of the dance went off and how they changed their partners as each track ended, she was too busy looking at Sebastian who seemed busy enough to eyefuck every single thing that moves towards him.

And what seemed like hours that dragged on, time has finally come to a halt as she found herself standing in front of the little bitchlet himself. He was wearing that same old smirk that made her blood boil for no apparent reason.

Before the music even started playing, Sebastian strides towards Santana and slightly bowed at her. He held out his hand, "_Puis-je avoir cette danse, mademoiselle_?" French words fluidly coming out of his tongue as he lifted his eyes to meet her brown orbs.

Surprisingly, Santana complied, managing to spit out an insult or two while she's at it. "Pulling out the gentleman type huh? Didn't know you have any manners within you Smythe, I'm surprised."

Sebastian chuckled, before taking her hand in his and kissed the back of her hand lightly. "I'm always a gentleman Satan, I'm a Smythe after all. I couldn't blame you though, judging from where you come from I suppose even having a normal talk with each other is highly impossible." Sebastian had suddenly attached his long arms around her waist and flushed her body against his.

Santana was shocked as how aggressive Sebastian acted that that she unconsciously stepped backward upon contact. What made her even more surprised was how he did it again and made their bodies closer than before, if that's even possible. She felt his hot breath fanning out her cheeks as their faces were only mere inches apart.

"Getting scared Satan?" he smirked playfully, taking her right hand in his and clasping them together.

"And why would I be asshat? I'm not scared of you." She finally calmed down and thanked the good gods in heaven her voice finally regained its natural bitchiness in them.

"Really now? I beg to differ."

"Less talking and more dancing Twink."

Santana had to admit, Sebastian was hands-down even better than she was when it came to Tango. The footwork, the sharp head turns at each beat really entranced her, their shuffling feet moving in sync with the music flowing within the room. With one swift turn, Santana lifted her left leg attaching them to Sebastian's hip. Sebastian then began to graze his fingers lightly towards Santana's smooth legs, holding them carefully into place.

With their face so close to each other, she couldn't help but stare into his emerald eyes, catching her breath in her throat as she felt being engulfed by them more and more. Worst part is, she can't help but not stare at them. Santana was conflicted by her thoughts that if she looked away, she'd look like a scared little girl backing out on a fight. Surely she didn't want her enemy holding that against her in the future. So she fought back equally and met their gazes with a burning passion roaring inside of her. But then she noticed how his eyes weren't as green as she thought it was. There were flecks of gold surrounding his pupils, things that even made him more painfully attractive than he was before.

"_Attractive?"_ Fuck.

Sebastian then began to let go of her waist along with her body as he separated himself with her with only his left hand connecting them. He pulled her back towards his body in one pull twirling her around in process before dipping her body to the ground with his upper body holding her securely in place, careful of not letting her fall down. He was leaning towards her with their foreheads touching, with their ragged breaths, making it seem like the temperature within the room began to rise all of a sudden.

She didn't even notice that the music had stopped long ago and the whole room was watching them, they only pulled away from each other when a loud clap came from the judges' table and infiltrated their thoughts.

"Outstanding work Ms. Santana Lopez and Mr. Sebastian Smythe! I think I speak for everyone in this room when I say you two are now officially the leads for our Moulin Rouge Production. Congratulations!"

* * *

**A/N: **

**Okay, I really can't explain what went down in this chapter. It just wrote itself. **

**I do apologize, being the amateur writer that I am, I'm not sure I have lived up to your expectations on this one. But your thoughts and comments are always welcome! Please go easy on me.**

**On a side note, I think that the next chapter will take a while to publish considering that our Christmas break will soon be over and college has always been the bane of my existence.**

**Advance Happy New Year by the way.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_It takes a while for inspiration to come."_

"_Ah, yes. Let mommy help hmm? "_

_Santana stood up from the bed, pushed herself close to Sebastian's body and suddenly grabbed him below. He hissed under his breath, suddenly finding the fiddling of her fingers down there rather stimulating, even with all the fabric covering him._

"_Was that enough inspiration for you?" Santana whispered in his ear, biting his earlobes in the process._

_Suddenly he found himself being thrown in the bed and Santana straddling him. "Let's have some fun."_

_He couldn't think of anything else as he only heard the blood rushing down his ears. He was thoroughly enjoying the view as she arched her head back in pleasure, overriding her senses._

"**RIIIIIIIING!"**

Sebastian bolted up from the bed, momentarily confused and suddenly realizing how hard he was.

_Fucking dream_.

He hated it, the whole ordeal. This was the 3rd time this happened to him this week right after the rehearsals have started.

The rehearsals were usually only him and Santana though, which wasn't really a problem. It was frustrating and amusing at the same time, he wasn't quite sure which feeling outweighs the other. He guessed it was the latter considering he still finds himself going to rehearsals every day.

Sebastian Smythe had zero tolerance for boring things. He usually leaves right after his attention span had seeped out. He figured that some things just aren't worth his while, so why even bother staying?

But he was surprised because at times, he was _actually _excited for their rehearsals; he sort of enjoys the company of one Santana Lopez, one thing that he'll never admit to anyone. Their banter always amused him, more so than he would've expected. Seeing her riled up gives him this odd feeling of satisfaction, like a kid being praised by his mother, at the end of the day he promises himself he'd do better next time.

He looked at the clock at his bedside and saw it was 8 in the morning already, rehearsals start in an hour. He got up to get ready; he listed that _dream _to the things that needed to be addressed later on, it didn't mean anything anyway.

* * *

"All right! That dance was good! Take 5 guys!"

Santana sat down for a minute to catch her breath, practicing the routine was tiring, but she loved every minute singing Sparkling Diamonds. She was so happy she got this role, it was her favorite movie of all time, not to mention she shared the same passion with Satine, the only difference was that she won't let something like love ruin her dreams.

"Feelings are overrated anyway", she muttered under her breath opening the bottled water in hands. _Are_ _you sure? I'm pretty sure you were a bit "feeling" something whenever you rehearse with Sebastian._

She was uncomfortable how her subconscious works sometimes, spilling out nonsense in her mind at broad daylight. She doesn't want any stuff like this distracting her, she needed to get her game on, and that stupid meerkat wasn't going to ruin all this.

_But you didn't deny your "feeling" anyway._ She shook her head, this has got to stop.

She was wiping the sweat off her forehead when Sebastian strutted in the auditorium, reading his lines for the scene they were supposed to practice today. Sebastian caught her stare and smirked at her. He put down his script and started making his way towards Santana.

As soon as Sebastian was standing near her within earshot, Santana stopped him, "Go away Sebastian, your schedule of ruining my morning isn't until 9, and that smirk on your face is practically doing its job already."

"Oh please Satan, I know you're thrilled to see me," Sebastian said, looking down at Santana. He was already gearing up for another war between them today.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Right, if thrilled meant either wanting to punch you in the face or clawing your eyes out, then I'd be more than happy to agree."

Sebastian chuckled at her statement, as if she's strong enough to do that. He stepped closer to her, towering her with his height. "Oooh, Kitty's got claws."

Something stirred at Santana's stomach as Sebastian stepped closer to her; she wasn't going to step back though, because she's not scared of him. "You'll be surprised to know how deep these claws can reach."

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow; he could not help but think how her last statement sounded like a sexual innuendo. "Shall we test those claws out princess? I'd be more than happy to sharpen them out for you." He lifted his fingers and lightly caressed Santana's cheeks downward, finding that he loved the softness of her skin against his. Why he touched her face, he didn't know, but then he thought of how he wanted to touch more of her.

Santana was surprised how this conversation that was meant to demean each other turned into indirect flirting; she wasn't going down without a fight though. Santana's eyes flickered down to where Sebastian's fingers were, the path he trailed off at her face left this heat in its place. _Two can play at this game Smythe. _She put her hand on his chest, tiptoed and whispered in his ear, "Where would you like to start then?"

If not for the Nick calling out Santana from the dressing room, Sebastian wasn't sure how that conversation would've led to. God forbid he was actually turned on just by thinking about her "claws".

Santana's heart was beating madly as she went towards the dressing room, she couldn't explain what had happened between them. First they were insulting each other, then the next they were flirting, it confused her, whenever she was always with Sebastian. Her hatred towards Sebastian can be a little too overwhelming at times. _Are _you s_ure it's only hatred though_?Of course. What else can it be?

She entered the dressing room and was greeted by Clara Moore, who was in-charge of her costume, make-up and hair. Santana didn't want to admit it, the woman may be a little too overbearing at times but she loved her style. She squealed internally as she saw the rack of costumes she'd wear for the show.

"Hello dear", Clara gestured for Santana to sit. "How was the rehearsal?"

"Tiring, but definitely fun, I'm learning a lot. On one hand Sebastian is still being an ass, and we haven't even started rehearsing yet, but that news is practically old school for me." Santana sighed as she sat down the red couch in front of the dresser.

"You make it sound like Sebastian is your boyfriend." Clara teased.

"Oh god, not this again. Clara, as much as I love you, I have to point out that that is the most outrageous thing I have heard that came out of your mouth. First, Sebastian and boyfriend in one sentence is never going to happen in this lifetime. Me drowning in my rage is likely more possible than that."

Clara raised an eyebrow, Santana probably never notices the one too many glances Sebastian throws at her whenever they were rehearsing, it was his eyes that gave him away. But she'll keep that to herself for now. "Just saying Sannie dear, it's just that I fangirl sometimes at your chemistry whenever you guys rehearse. "

"I suppose my talent is to be blamed for this," Santana winked. "But let's forget about that. So where do I start trying out your new creations?" Santana clasped her hands, meeting her gleaming eyes with blue ones s she hoped that this time, maybe Clara will finally let her "try" them on at least. The last dress, Clara showed her was for the opening night, and it was breath taking. She'd kill to have that dress in her closet, but maybe right now she'd just settle on looking but no touching.

"I know what you're thinking; you're practically killing me with your eyes. All right, I'll let you try the dresses on. I've been holding back since I'm sure when I see you wear one I'd let you wear them all."

Santana internally squealed. "I'm sure I'm pretty much going to oblige happily anyway. Well then Clara,

give me your best shot. "

* * *

"What was that Sebastian? I didn't know you and Sannie are a thing now?" Nick asked.

Sebastian folded his arms, "Sannie? Since when did you two became friends?"

"Don't evade the question Sebastian, there's something going on with you and Santana." Nick shook his head, "Wait, does it actually mean you're bothered I call her that?" Sebastian was definitely hiding something from him.

Sebastian chuckled. "I knew you'd go delusional one day Duval, I just didn't think it'd be sooner than expected. Has that stale cheese finally gone to your head?"

As Sebastian was about to add something to his previous statement, the door from the dressing room opened and revealed Santana, clad only in a lingerie dress, which highly resembled the ones that Santana donned when she haunts his dreams.

While it may look like Sebastian was calm on the outside, inside his mind he was going off in all directions. Confusion and lust did not sit well in his mind, no matter how he tried to calm down. But _Goddamit_, he didn't think that Santana wearing that lingerie was even better in flesh. She strutted towards them and he noticed, _oh, that dress is short._ He definitely likes that. His thoughts were rudely interrupted as he heard Nick wolf-whistle when Santana approached them.

"Looking good Santana, Clara finally gave in huh? Gotta hand it to you, she is a tough nut to break."

As Santana walked towards the two guys, she couldn't help but notice how Sebastian stared at her intently. He was practically undressing her with his eyes. On a normal day, Santana would smirk to herself and take that as a compliment, but now all she wanted to know was why the fuck is the Twink looking at her with those eyes of his and what is going on in his mind right in this moment. As she approached them, she ignored the presence of the tall brunette and turned her attention to Nick. "Well, can't argue with that, I'm always hot." Santana grinned. "I'm always a bit of the charmer myself as well. But what can I say? Clara loves me."

"She sure does." Nick glanced at Sebastian, there was something mirrored on the tall guy's eyes that he didn't quite fathom, he was staring at Santana intently. He clicked his tongue and smirked to himself. _Delusional my ass._ Sebastian turned his attention at him, surprise suddenly showing in his face and that's when he perked his brows suggestively at him. Sebastian's eyes hardened and if looks could kill, Nick would definitely be dead by now. He took this time to make his exit, if he stayed any longer; he can't guarantee he'd get out unscathed. "Well then, this chat could take place some other time, I must go now, I'm wasting your rehearsing time."

"Sebastian! Santana! Come over here! We need you guys!"

Without even acknowledging Sebastian's presence, Santana made her way and walked towards the director. She wanted to make good impression, so of course she made her way easily towards the crew. She could practically the chill run down her spine as she felt Sebastian staring down at her from behind.

She turned around abruptly, and once again, found herself being too close to Sebastian's chest more than she'd liked.

"Stop staring Sebastian, I know I'm hot, but you do know that staring is rude." She looked up at Sebastian, crossing her arms.

Sebastian scoffed, "What are you saying Satan? I'm merely here trying to decipher as to how that ridiculous get-up that is, nothing but rags sewn together in attempt to make it look like a piece of clothing. But it seems that Clara did a pretty good job making yours. I quite like it." His hands have settled her hips as he pulled her against him, trailing his fingers down the lacy edges of the dress. He seemed to have taken a liking in touching Santana.

So maybe Santana has enough will power to separate herself from Sebastian, however, it doesn't mean that she wanted to. Their closeness had this slight edge in them, making her feel this aura of lust and desire overcoming any sense of her common sense and completely obliterating them. _She enjoys every minute of it though, that's for sure._

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A raspy voice came from their side and made them immediately jerk back to a good distance from each other. "Practicing already like I told you guys. I'm very proud."

Santana responded almost immediately, "Of course Oliver, this production deserves better than best. Sebastian and I are working our butts off of this play. Isn't that right Sebastian?"

"I'm afraid we have been guilty as charged on that, you caught us Oliver." He half-smiled, trying to make his statement completely believable as possible."

A tiny voice inside his head whispered. _That part wasn't practice though._

Well, nobody needed to know that.

* * *

Practice ended early for that and Santana couldn't possibly be more relieved. The dance routine was killing her, and also because of Sebastian, mainly Sebastian, if anything else. She has started feeling things whenever his proximity is too close for her comfort. No, Sebastian didn't make her uncomfortable, just..._ distracting. _Sometimes he'd lean close to her face and she'd smell his intoxicating cologne and soon enough she'll start forgetting the lines she was supposed to say. Then she'll realize how creepy those made her look.

She abruptly stopped walking as she realized what she was thinking about and _fuck this shit_, this is why nobody should ever leave Santana Lopez alone with her thoughts.

She entered the mall to distract herself in the meantime. _Nothing like shopping to calm the mind_.

She didn't even notice the cloud forming on the sky as thunder rumbled lowly, soon enough a storm is soon to brew.

Santana was too absorbed in looking for shoes and clothes that she didn't notice the number of people was immediately thinning up as the hours pass by. It was then that she began to notice when one of her favorite stores was closing early.

"Wait, it isn't even 9pm yet why are you guys closing already?" Santana asked the lady turning off the lights at the front of the store.

"We have been notified to close early since a thunderstorm is about to hit New York later in the night. It's already pouring outside Miss, why don't you go home as well? It'll be dangerous to go home later at night." The lady politely answered before locking up the front.

She checked her phone for the time before going out of the mall and saw several missed calls and messages that were left hours ago.

Ashley: Where the hell are you woman? It's pouring out here already! Go home!

Ashley: Wait, don't even try that.

Ashley: The thunders are too loud in here. You wouldn't survive the night. Go someplace else.

When she went on the entrance of the mall, the term thunderstorm sounded underrated at this moment, it looks like a goddamn apocalypse to Santana. Suddenly a loud thunder rumbled and she ducked in reflex. The sound was too loud for her and she felt her body began to shake uncontrollably. If she didn't go home soon, it'll be disastrous.

She called Ashley several times, after the third call she finally answered.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Santana held the phone away from her ear, Ashley was furious.

She counted 3 seconds for Ashley to cool down and talked to her again. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I got distracted. "

"Don't tell me it is one those shopping-is-my-only-solace kind of thing with you just shunned the world of?"

Santana was silent, Ashley hit it dead on. She heard her sigh, "Alright, since I have no control whatsoever on the situation as of now, I suggest you stay over at someone else's house for the night. I can't have you dead tomorrow."

"Why are you kicking me out on this ridiculous weather?"

"I can't have you breakdown all of a sudden inside a cab. It's your fault for not answering my calls earlier anyway. Fuck, the lights had gone out here. My battery is low; I'll call you back later okay? Just stay in a hotel or something for the night. Love you Sannie! Stay alive!"

Before Santana managed to say anything back Ashley had already hung up on her. She looked at her wallet and saw that she only has money for cab fare; she couldn't possibly stay in any of the hotels near here. She suddenly remembered Nick; she remembered that he mentioned that he lives near the area. She scrolled her way through her contacts and tapped at his name. He picked up at the third ring.

"Whaddup Sannie?! Where you at guuuurl~~? Nick slurred on the phone.

"Nick, your attempts to be ghetto horrifies me. Wait, are you drunk?" Santana grinned. It was typical for Nick to party even to this kind of weather.

"Well I'm deeply insulted Santana, I thought I was doing a pretty good job. I'm not drunk though, a bit tipsy I guess. I'm at a bachelor's party actually; my cousin back at Calcutta invited me for his wedding ceremony tomorrow. What'd you call me for anyway?"

Santana made a mental note not to have a drunken Nick around her. "Listen, I'm stuck at this mall beside NYU, and my roommate made me stay at another house until the storm passes for the night. I remembered that you lived near the area and I thought I could ask to let me stay just for the night, but I guess that is out of the question now."

"I'm sorry Sannie. I didn't know. I'm away for the weekend and won't be back until Monday morning. I have an idea though, but I don't really think you're up for this one."

"Look Duval, the way this storm makes the apocalypse look like drizzle, I'm pretty much desperate." She could hear the loud patters of raindrops outside. Another thunder rumbled and she cringed at the sound. She just needed to go anywhere where she can hide.

"Sebastian lives at an apartment complex near mine. He lives alone so I know he wouldn't mind letting you stay over for the night. You don't mind do you? Just punch him in the face when he tries to touch you, he prides over his face too much to even try touching you again. I'll text him to inform that you needed a place to stay. Oh, and I'll text you his address as well. Whoops, looks like it's time to untie Jake's blindfold now, I need to go Sannie! I need to fill in the best man's duty for the night."

Santana's mind was in a momentarily mess. She didn't really want to stay over at Sebastian's. Hell, he was the reason why she was stuck in the mall anyway. But then she saw this huge lightning in front of her and she thought she was going to die of a heart attack. She finally got the courage to hail a cab after receiving Nick's message.

_Desperate times calls for desperate measures._

* * *

Sebastian was rewatching Moulin Rouge to familiarize himself with the show, he just didn't find it amusing to go out when a storm is there to ruin your night out, he opted to stay in his apartment. Halfway through the movie he found himself in confusion and (a bit of) disgust. Millions of things ran through his mind.

_Who the fuck falls in love right after one song?_

An abrupt sound of knocking made him surprised. He rarely gets visitors, and who in their right mind goes out in this kind of weather? He put the movie on pause and stood up and went to the door. As he opened it, a fully drenched Santana Lopez was the least he expected to be in front of him.

Her teeth chattered. This apartment's air conditioner was on full blast and it didn't help that she was soaked head to toe. She found the door to Sebastian's apartment; she knocked three times, she could feel her heart thumping as the door swung open.

"Satan? What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked, he was definitely caught off guard with her showing up unexpectedly. He felt his phone buzz and reached for it, it was Nick.

"_Santana needed a place to stay; I'm at Calcutta right now. Please play nice for the night and let her in your house. No funny business alright? Those pictures still exist you know."_

"So I'm guessing you were only informed just now?"

He looked over at Santana; she still looked beautiful despite being drenched from head to toe. He shook his head, _What the fuck Sebastian? _"Yeah, I suppose. One message isn't enough to convince me though. Who knows what will happen while I'm asleep? For all we know you might strangle me to death."

Santana sighed; she knew he was going to be difficult. Typical Sebastian to make her life more miserable than it already is.

"Well I suppose if you left me to die outside this weather I'd die. When that happens I'll haunt you in your sleep and strangle you to death. Either way you're stuck with me." She snorted. "So can I come in now or I suppose you'll leave me outside to die?" She suddenly felt a sneeze coming in and her hands immediately grabbed her hanky and covered her nose. "I'll have you killed if I got sick Smythe."

So Sebastian chuckled a little at how adorable Santana looked when she sneezed. She looked like a kitten, one of the little things in life Sebastian found happiness in. He felt bad though, so he grabbed her wrist and led her in his house. He opened his bathroom and prepared a bath. "Can't have Duval kill me on Monday." He murmured under his breath. "You have to deal with wearing my clothes for the time being Satan." He made his way out and plopped down on the sofa. Why was this happening again?

Fate can be such a bitch at times.

Santana stripped down and entered the bathtub, her body had relaxed after feeling the warm water covering her cold skin, this was definitely heaven. She realized that the thunder have finally calmed down, making her feel relieved. But it was still raining cats and dogs, she didn't have much of a choice but to stay here for the night.

When she got out of the bath she found the clothes Sebastian picked out for her, a white undershirt and blue sweatpants. They were too big for her, but they are snuggly and warm, so she liked it a lot. They smelled very much like Sebastian, and maybe she sniffed it for a good 3 seconds before wearing them. She immediately realized what she was doing. _I have finally become a freak._

She found Sebastian watching Moulin Rouge as she went to his living room. She plopped down on the other side of the couch, "Are you actually taking notes? Oh my god." Santana snickered as she saw the little notepad and pen Sebastian was holding.

"Stop laughing Satan, as you do know I do take this play seriously. He closed his notepad and looked at her. "What do you expect Satan? Me playing Christian is a paradox waiting to happen. Love doesn't exist in my universe. In contrast to Christian, the guy probably lives for love." He clicked his tongue; he didn't hide the disgust which was evident in his voice.

"Well auditioning for his role was a smart move" Santana's statement oozed with sarcasm. She liked Christian, him with his voice and his little poetry reading to Satine. Liking Christian was one of her guilty pleasures, so maybe romantic sappy guys were a bit her type. No one needed to know that though.

"Let's just say that my audition for Christian was more of a means to an end." Sebastian stated, he scooted closer to her side. He looked at her and found that he like seeing her in his clothes. An idea suddenly clicked in his mind. "You know, I've been thinking..." He reached for her face, his hand settling the side of her face, cupping her cheek.

She raised an eyebrow when he scooted closer to her; the whole point of her sitting there was because he was far away from her. She noted that his voice suddenly turned husky, what was going on in his mind. "Well? Spit it out Twink." She glanced at his hands; instinctively she leaned in closer to his touch.

"This movie, has an awfully lot of kissing scenes in them and never did we ever practiced that. Don't you think it's high time we rehearse for it?" He was leaning closer and closer to her, she smelled like vanilla and it was drawing him in, he wanted to smell more of her. His lips found her neck, and he began to pepper kisses on it. He lifted his face and looked at her. He grazed his lips ever so closely on hers and whispered, "You know what they say, practice makes perfect." He closed the gap they had and crushed her lips against his.

Santana's mind had turned off all of a sudden as he began kissing her deeply; all she did was close her eyes in reflex and reveled in his taste against her mouth. He tasted like strawberries, sweet, sweet strawberries. She wanted to taste him more and before she noticed it, her arms were already wrapped around his neck, beckoning him to move closer to her.

Sebastian was an impulsive thinker at times, and maybe this was one of those he rarely ever did that, acting before thinking. Nonetheless he couldn't see the downside of kissing Santana, her lips were so soft and delectable, he wanted to taste every nook and cranny of her mouth, hers was a taste he's never had before, it was addicting. He began tugging at her lower lip, asking for entrance, soon enough their tongues were wrestling, still trying to outdo each other, even in this manner. His body was heating up; his other hand caressed her back, and settled on her lower waist. He noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear, the thought just sent him over the edge. He held her closer, flushing her body against his.

But the need for air showed up and Santana pulled away from him. She locked eye contact with him; she didn't seem to see anything else.

Sebastian felt Santana pull away from their kiss; he felt a pang of disappointment as she did so, missing already the taste of her lips. He rested his forehead against hers. They were both were breathing heavily, the movie long forgotten in the background, he pecked her lips, again and again. He was about to kiss her again deeply when Santana's phone rang. He pulled away a bit, but still held her close. She began sliding her arms off of him, but flushed her closer, he kissed the tip of her nose, "No, don't go." He whispered. "They'll get tired soon enough."

Santana's mind began working again when her phone had ringed. She needed to know who was calling, but being in Sebastian's arms made her judgments a bit cloudy. But the caller was persistent. Then she remembered, it was probably Ashley calling her back. She finally managed to pull herself away from his grip, "I should probably take that."

Sebastian felt his stomach drop as she pulled away from him, he was unwilling at first but let her go soon enough. He watched as Santana took her phone and answered it, she opened the door and began talking in the hallway. He made his way to the bathroom and he began to splash water against his face. He tried to clear his mind and reflected on what just happened moments ago. So being an impulsive thinker was one of the things he hated about himself, he didn't think things through and now he was dealing with the consequences. This was supposed to be a practice, but along the way he seemed to have forgotten about that. He didn't know what it was for Santana though. He clenched his fist slightly, maybe this was just one-sided thing for him, and after all, Santana aims perfection for this play. Nothing else seemed to matter to her.

He went to his living room and found Santana sitting at his couch, waiting for him. Before this could get anymore awkward, he announces his presence and began talking. "So, that was a successful practice huh?"

Santana looked behind her as she heard his footsteps; he mentioned that the practice was a success. Then she remembered that that was the whole purpose of their kiss, so maybe she felt slightly disappointed, it didn't felt like practice for her though. She enclosed that thought and entered Snix into play; Santana needed a moment of rest. Things have gotten too exhausting for her. "Of course it'd be a success. I'm a pro kisser after all. I rocked your world didn't I?"

Sebastian had taken note of Snix coming out and of course only Sebastian the Bastard can only par up with that. He shrugged. "Meh, I've had better." _ A lie. Santana was a marvelous kisser, one of the best, really._ "Not bad though." He smirked. "Come along Satan, I'll show you to your room."

As Santana followed Sebastian from behind, she felt pissed. Did he just say her kiss was only above average? So she assumed he's had better? Well, they still have several practices, she'll show him.

Sebastian opened the door and led her inside, "My room is down the hallway if you need anything, I'll just have to warn you though, I tend to have a bad temper when waking up. Well then, goodnight Satan."

He closed the door behind him and went to his room, judging with the way things have happened today, he didn't think he'd get that much sleep.

Santana plopped down on the queen size bed and covered herself with duvet. With the sound of raindrops splashing against the window, she felt herself calm down; the world seemed to fade to black.

Santana woke up with the disturbing sounds of thunder rumbling in her ears, she could see lightning through the window. She felt herself shake once again, but more so this time. The thunder rumbled loudly followed by lightning, the sound was deafening her ears, she tried to suppress the sound by covering her ears, but this was a lost battle, the thunder was already terrifying her. Her eyes adjusted to the room, and saw a closet, she thought she could hide inside it until the storm passed. Yes, just like she did as a child, seeking comfort hiding in the corners, with no one ever seeking to comfort her. The thunder crackled loudly that caused her to jump, she didn't notice that she was on the edge of the bed, and soon enough she fell beside it, in attempt to save herself, she grabbed the duvet along with her, it took a few glass vases with it and soon it shattered around her body, she was unscathed. But she couldn't move from the side, or else she'd be bleeding. She covered the duvet around her body, singing nursery lullabies to herself, shaking uncontrollably, this will end soon enough.

Sebastian was soon drifting off to sleep, when a series of thunder roused him from his bed, soon followed by a crash that seemed to come out from the guest room. _Santana._ He abruptly stood and went to her.

He was alarmed when he didn't see her figure on the bed, he stepped further and another thunder rumbled outside. It was then that he heard whimpers from the side of the bed; he looked and found a curled figure under the duvet. "Santana?" He stepped closer and heard shattering noises on his shoes, he realized she was surrounded with broken glasses. He stood next to her and scooped her up in arms, he sat down on her bed and saw her tear-stained cheeks, she was sobbing uncontrollably. Shock ran through his body when Sebastian saw her, she had never looked so, vulnerable. Another thunder rumbled and she suddenly hugged him, covering her face in his chest.

He figured that she was scared of the thunder, much like he was as a kid, he remembers crying to his grandmother, he'd stay with her in bed at night, hugging her as she sang her French lullabies, it calmed him soon enough and soon he drifted off to sleep.

He wrapped his arms around her body; he traced circles around her back, making her calm down a little. "Shhh, it's going to be okay Santana, I'm here." He whispered in her ears. He felt her hug him tighter, and nodded her head, she was still crying though. It distresses him; he couldn't stand seeing her like this. He felt like he was intruding, nobody probably ever saw her this vulnerable. He kissed her forehead and started singing French lullabies. Soon enough, she fell asleep, with her arms still locked around him.

He wiped her tear-stained cheeks and tucked her hair behind her ears. He kissed the top of her head as he adjusted them to the bed, the only option was to sleep with him in her arms, and her in his.

The storm had finally calmed down outside, but another storm was brewing. But this time, it was going to rumble in Sebastian's heart. He didn't think he could stop and calm it himself though.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I finally updated. Hello! I know this chapter has looooong been overdue, so I made this chapter longer to appease you guys. **

**Thank you for all the follows, reviews and favorites this story has gotten. You don't know how it brightens my day when I see them. So keep reviewing you guys! They keep me motivated. ;)**

**I'll try to update as regularly as possible, as long as life doesn't get in the way too much.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Santana was the first to wake up. It was still dark out, and she can still hear the rain pouring from the outside. There was a moment of disorientation as she noticed that the blanket covering her wasn't her usual red silky ones. She immediately noticed the arms around her and saw Sebastian sleeping soundly next to her. She was immobile as his arms were holding her tightly.

She was utterly surprised and it left her speechless. She couldn't render why she didn't try to move away, her one arm still draped around him. The memories of last night came flooding back, and she didn't know how to react, because _he _of all people saw _that._ No one knows about her panic attacks except for Ashley, but the only time she'd seen that was when she had cried endlessly and it took her a lot just to calm Santana down. It had been the first time she had slept soundly with the thunders rumbling all night.

She looked at Sebastian, who looked so peaceful and innocent in his sleep, it makes you think twice that he really is a fucking douchebag when awake. She removed her arm around him and touched his face. His usually perfectly coiffed her was now ruffled, sticking out in all directions, she realized how he looks younger when his hair is left in its natural condition, and found herself wishing he leaves it like that and not any gel touch it. His face had that boyish charm that has this rugged edge to it. _He's really good-looking_. Her hand was cupping his face, her thumb running lazy circles on his cheek, letting it feel its smoothness with the occasional stubbles. Her eyes drifted to his lips, they were slightly parted as he slept. She remembered the kiss, and how his lips looked so soft and the way it tasted drove her crazy. An internal debate was ongoing on her mind on how badly she wanted it to happen again.

Sebastian shifted slightly and with her realizing he was waking up, she froze. She immediately removed her hand and pretended to sleep.

* * *

Sebastian woke up at the patter of the raindrops on the window, it had been raining still.

His line of sight was immediately met with Santana's dark, wavy mane. On instinct he leaned down and held her close to him, this had been the first time he'd slept comfortably in ages.

But the thought of depending someone repulsed him; he didn't like it one bit.

He snuck out of the bed carefully before Santana woke up, tucking her in once again. He sat at the edge of the bed and watched her for a few minutes, lightly caressing her hair. He kissed her forehead for the last time; he stood up, headed for the door and went straight to his room.

* * *

As the door closed behind him, Santana sat straight up in the bed. _Why did he do that? _

Neither of them had the courage to bring up what happened that night. Instead, they buried it deep behind the farthest places of their minds.

* * *

Confusion.

The stupidest kind of emotion there is. Ever since the kiss, the thunderstorm event, that feeling has been floating around Santana for the past few days. No matter how Santana tried to forget it, it still comes back to haunt her. Things have gotten weird around them, and that was uncharted territory for her. She was squirming with awkwardness every time he was around. Needless to say, she began avoiding Sebastian as much as she could. It was inherently difficult though, as opening night soon approaches, they were each other's company until then.

Their kiss never happened again though.

Santana wished today would be different somehow, Nick informed her that they would finally meet the person who was supposed to be playing of the Duke, and maybe, just maybe, it'll help her get her mind off things. Things she didn't think were relevant.

"All right everyone! Please gather around, I have something to announce." Oliver's voice boomed inside the auditorium.

A small crowd formed facing Oliver. He clapped his hands to gather their attention. "All right, its two weeks before opening night guys, and I know we're still lacking characters. Luckily, we have managed to find a fine young man to play the role of the much awaited appearance of the Duke. He pointed his fingers up at the other side of the stage, pointing out a tall, lean, brunette in his black V-neck shirt that clung on his chest, accentuating how toned his upper body is and acid wash pants that flaunted his long legs.

As Santana peered her eyes over to where Oliver was pointing at, and she was surprised that he was looking directly at her. There was a sense of familiarity that crossed Santana, she couldn't quite figure out who was this person, but why was he staring intently at her? She knows she's hot, but there something about the way he looks at her that she couldn't quite put her finger into.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Oliver's voice invaded them and rang in her ears once again.

"Everyone this is Aiden Hendrick, he will now be formally filling in the role of the Duke." There were soft gasps and murmurs that filled the room as they heard his name. Santana cocked an eyebrow at this response from the crowd.

"…is he really?"

"Hmm..how very unlikely indeed.."

"Hendrick might be a little too common for a name you know ."

"As if!"

_Hendrick? _There it was again, the sense of familiarity has been flooding Santana's mind as she wondered who exactly this guy is and why he was so damn controversial in this auditorium. She was never a patient person and she demanded answers. Suddenly this plan was interrupted when she felt a pair of arms rounding her waist and she felt herself being lifted up in the air. Aiden was now _this _close to her as he began twirling her around. "HEY! Put me down asshole!" She squirmed in his arms as she tried to get away from him; fortunately he noticed this and put her down immediately_. This guy knows what's good for him. _

She straightened out herself first and shoots killer glares at his direction. She stomped her foot forward. " ¿Ha perdido la cabeza maldita?! ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Quién te dio el derecho de hacerme esto a mí?" She was raising her voice, and the auditorium grew silent as she did so. Nobody ever dared to cross Santana the moment she spewed profanities in Spanish.

Aiden only smiled at her reaction and took Santana's hand. Santana jerked back her hand in reflex, "Deja de tocarme!" She was livid, and she couldn't quite figure out how so. Maybe because a total stranger kept touching and being familiar with her that it didn't make any sense.

Aiden pouted at her reaction, he pulled her hand once again and finally spoke. "Mi pajarito, mi corazón, ¿has olvidado de mí?" He put her hands on his face.

Santana was taken aback when Aiden spoke Spanish, she never met someone else, aside from relatives, that responded in her language in this city. She noted the nickname he gave her and a wave of nostalgia came running in. Then, it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Dee dee?" She was beaming now, and put both of her hands in his face. "Is it really you?!"

Aiden smiled goofily. "Of course my little 'Tana, I almost thought you've already forgotten about me!"

"Forget you? Never!" She jumped Aiden and hugged him. It was years since she saw her childhood friend.

* * *

As Santana kept on hugging and touching Aiden, nobody noticed the tall figure on the back of the room, with piercing green eyes and clenched fists. Scowling with look on his face that only described "if looks could kill, it'd be mass murder" as he watched the two "childhood friends" catch up with each other.

* * *

**A/N: Finally managed to get myself out of my writer's block hell hole. Hey guys! It's been too long. I'm sorry for the late update. Thank you for sticking with me as I went through my "dark ages" and now I'm back with a new character. :D**

**So yeah, I've been meaning to introduce Aiden to this story for a long time now, I just didn't have enough idea how to. About the "date" that you guys requested, I'm considering putting that into my story. With my own little twist of course ;)**

**Reviews make a happy girl. Tell me what you think about Aiden!**


	7. Chapter 7

The day was set for another rehearsal; everyone in the production gets more frantic as the opening night approaches. Tension can be felt in the air more often than people would have preferred too. Right now, mistakes aren't part of the equation.

Unless you're Sebastian.

Worse, he wasn't taking any damn responsible for it. Too often, he was scolded by Nick, but Sebastian was having none of that. He always missed some of the lines; either that or his pitch was off-key much to his, and everyone's disdain. He found himself distracted. Somehow, his eyes tend to land on the 'childhood' friends' always huddled together that was too close for his liking. They haven't even been introduced yet and Sebastian swore to himself that he disliked the guy already.

* * *

Later that day Nick approached Sebastian, "Hey! Time for your rehearsal with Aiden. Try not to be an ass. This time, please do try."

Sebastian merely shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about Nick. I'm always a sweetheart."

Nick rolled his eyes, "Don't play dumb with me Seb, I can see you shooting daggers with your eyes whenever he's around, especially with _Santana._" Nick made it a point to emphasize her name.

Sebastian crossed his arms "You're still on with that?"

"Because you're being stubborn. Why won't you just admit it?"

"There's nothing to admit Nick. Now care to introduce me to the guy standing behind you?"

Nick turned around, and as it turns out, Aiden was behind him. He put his arms on him "Hey Aiden! We were just talking about you!" He pointed to his right, "By the way, this is Sebastian, and Sebastian, this is Aiden.

Sebastian smiled, holding out his hand, "Its finally nice meeting you Aiden. I'm Sebastian."

Aiden took his hand, smiling in return, "Oh you're that meerkat Sannie had been talking about!"

Nick's jaw had dropped, did Aiden just flat out insulted Sebastian?

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Sorry, my tongue slipped. I tend to think loudly sometimes." Aiden shrugged, letting go of his hand.

Sebastian crossed his arms and frowned. "Clearly."

The tension between the two men was palpable, and Nick was getting uncomfortable. He decided to jump in before all hell breaks loose. He hung his arms around their shoulders, "Gentlemen! Shall we go over the lines?"

* * *

The only thing that Sebastian liked during their rehearsal was at least the two 'love birds' (as Nick had called them, to which Sebastian frowned upon) aren't glued to each other.

"Alright, Aiden take 5! Sebastian and Santana continue this scene." Nick guided Aiden out of the room, leaving Sebastian and Santana to themselves.

Sebastian seated beside Santana, "Really? Calling me meerkat with your 'friend'? I thought you were better than that Satan," Sebastian said, saying the word friend in a mocking voice.

Santana looked up from the script she was reading, "Oh, that. I may have mentioned it. But hey it wasn't my fault you look like one."

Sebastian nudged her side, "Oh please, if didn't know any better I'd say you talk about me most of the time, don't you Satan?" He was scooting to her side closer and closer. "Admit it."

Santana nudged him back, "Oh god, the gel has finally seeped into your brain. I'd sympathize with you, except that you're a narcissistic self-centered asshole that cares only about himself so no. I'll never admit anything, because there's nothing to admit really." But Santana was getting cornered in the chair way too fast, her hips hitting the corner of the couch, "Stop taking up all the space Twink!" She wanted to slap his arm, but he caught her wrist in a tight grip.

He pulled her close to his face, "Ah! No violence in here princess. Do not damage the goods." He emphasizes his arms.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Please, Aiden's got better arms than you do."

Sebastian's grip on Santana's wrist tightened a bit, something that didn't go unnoticed by Santana, "The boy's too skinny my little San, stop being delusional." Something sparked inside Sebastian when Santana mentioned Aiden in front of him, he finally was alone with Santana and still she chooses to talk about him.

"He's not skinny, as matter of fact; he's got a better body than you do." Santana pressed. She wanted push Sebastian's button, it was fresh scenery to see Smythe agitated.

He suppressed his teeth in anger. Wait, why was he pissed? Did he really care if Santana thought Aiden was better than him? Should he care? Why was he being shallow?

Sebastian was silent, and Santana interrupted his thoughts. "Cat got your tongue Smythe? Seriously, Aiden's got wittier remarks than you. I'm disappointed."

Hearing Aiden's name once again ticked Sebastian off, blood rushing in his ears. "You know what? I'm not going to sit here and have idle chat with you talk about Aiden all day. Call me when you've finally have something interesting to say Satan." Sebastian stormed off the room, slamming the door.

Nick entered the room not long after, "What was that all about?"

Santana wasn't sure what was going on Sebastian's mind, but she felt guilty for no apparent reason. "I'm not sure either."

* * *

Sebastian was by himself during lunch break, he wanted to clear his mind. He opted to choose somewhere peaceful, and found himself on the couch of NYU library. _Goddammit. _He pinched the bridge of his nose. _Very smooth Sebastian._ He had been thinking about the time he was with Santana before he clearly stormed off like a drama queen.

So maybe he was overreacting, which was an understatement was considering the way he had acted. But at that moment when all that left Santana's mouth was Aiden this, Aiden that and the mere mention of his name sparked an irritation in his gut. Why couldn't she shut up for once about the guy?

_You're just jealous._ Nick's voice echoed in his mind. Was he really? That's absurd. There's no reason to be jealous.

Sebastian ruffled his hair in annoyance. He was getting nowhere and cannot come up with a decent solution. He didn't even notice that cushion on the couch shifted, and someone seated beside him. He only noticed when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned to his side, seeing a blonde beaming at his direction.

The blonde met his eyes, she held out her hand, "Ashley, Ashley Grey. You're Sebastian Smythe correct?"

* * *

**A/N: A crappy chapter. But this was necessary for the story to progress. I wanted to update this sooner, but at that time ideas were a mess and I'm not sure what to do (I've written 2 or 3 different Chapter 7 aside from this one). I may have entered the Sherlock fandom as well during that time *whistling innocently***

**Any guesses for the next chapter?**


End file.
